Secrets of the PAWTRIX
by Pedz
Summary: Secrets, everyone has them; even you. This story tells the tale of Adventure Bay's most dangerous secret. A secret if revealed has the power to destroy not just Adventure Bay itself, but everyone in it. Enter a story where, everything is NOT what it seems to be, even the Paw Patrol. (Based on the Matrix) (Also starring, Sweetie.)


**Chapter One: PAWtrix**

 _Time._

 _Time is a mystery in itself. You cannot see it, you cannot hear it but it is always there. It haunts you when you sleep, and it haunts you in the day. Time controls everything, from the past to the present and even the future. Live life to its fullest. Live everyday like it was your last._

 _Because no one truly knows when their **TIME** will come to an end._

 **Chase's POV**

Today started just like every other day.

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees and Marshall's snores coming from his pup-house. The smell of Ryder making our breakfast entered my nose.

Stretching my paws, I stood from my currently laying position. However, when I turned my head to the left I felt a sharp burst of pain coming from my neck, this caused a yelp to exit my mouth.

Before I knew it, Marshall was standing at my doorway. "Morning Chase, you okay?" He questioned me, giving me a concerned look. "I heard you yelp."

"Oh," I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine buddy, I think I just slept wrong."

Marshall tilted his head to the side and walked inside my pup-house. "Want a massage?"

"I'm good," I replied offering him a smile and walked past him. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, I wasn't really sleeping anyway." I knew he wasn't telling the full truth because I could hear his snores.

Nodding my head, I couldn't help but whimper at the pain coming from my neck.

"Maybe I should take a look-"

"I said I was fine!" I snapped causing him to jump backwards. "Sorry, I mean thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

Marshall stood there as I walked out of my pup-house.

I felt bad for snapping at him like I did, so I turned around on my paws to face him. "Marshall-"

"It's ok Chase, don't worry about it." And with that being said, he walked away from me.

A sigh fell from my mouth as I walked over and sat on the green grass. My eyes watched the birds flying in the morning light above me. I heard the sound of footsteps, turning my head I saw Ryder approaching me.

"Hey Chase," He smiled leaning down and giving me a quick pat on my head, but the impact of my head slightly being moved caused a small yelp to erupt from my throat. "You feeling okay?"

"Stiff neck," I told him. "I guess I slept wrong last night."

"Come here," Doing as I was told, I leapt into his arms. Ryder carried me inside the Lookout and sat me on his lap. "Nothing a good old massage can't fix." His hands found their way to the soreness of my neck. I whimpered when he began to slowly rub my neck in small circles. "Sorry pup, but the pain is good."

My massage didn't get very far because Ryder's pup-pad started beeping. I removed myself from his lap and watched as he answered it.

"Ryder here," He said with a yawn. "Oh hi, Mayor Goodway what can-" I couldn't hear what she was saying, but Ryder's lips formed a straight line and a frown appeared on his face. "-That's not good, don't worry Mayor, the Paw Patrol is on it. No job is too big, no pup too small! Paw Patrol, to the lookout."

I chuckled before saying, "Coming Ryder sir."

He sent me a small before entering the elevator, seconds after he had disappeared, Zuma, Skye, Rocky, followed by Rubble who seemed to be still half asleep came running in.

I thought I saw a figure standing outside the Lookout doors, rubbing my eyes and blinking a couple of times the figure vanished.

"Chase?" Skye said as I ran past her. "What is it?" I knew she was following me.

When I reached the doors, I scanned the area for anything unusual. "Nothing thought I-"

My breath got stuck in my throat upon seeing Marshall heading straight for me.

"Oh no! Marshall slow down!" Skye yelled and turned on her paws before heading towards the elevator.

I attempted to do the same but Marshall was running too fast, he collided harshly when me, we both were sent rolling into the elevator. I hit the glass with a thud, Marshal landing on my back.

"Nothing like an epic group wipe out first thing in the morning," Marshall chuckled jumping off me. "Sorry bout that Chase."

"At least he missed us," Rubble yawned with a giggle.

"Yeah, bettew you than us dude." Zuma chirped in and scratched his ear.

I laughed along with them as the Elevator doors closed and began to move upwards. But as we were sent higher, I noticed a figure standing near a tree, it was a person wearing a black hoody and just like before; they vanished.

"Did you guys see-"

"I saw it," Skye was quick to say. "There's was someone down there." She used her paw to point to exact location the figure was.

I nodded my head as we were put into our pup-packs. Mine being my spy one and Marshall's his EMT pup-pack.

We reached the top and jumped out.

"Good morning pups, I'm sorry to wake you-" Ryder sent us an apologetic look, "-but we have an emergency," He lowered the screen, which showed us a picture of City Hall. "Someone broke into City Hall last night-"

"Oh, that's terrible!" Rubble said with a quick yarn.

Zuma asked, "Why would anyone want to bweak into City Hall?"

"They stole something," Came Ryder's reply. "Mayor Goodway said it was a black box containing something extremely dangerous, she doesn't know what the box contains so we have to find it." He turned towards the screen. "For this mission, I'll need-" My symbol was brought to the screen. "-Chase, you'll need to help me find whoever stole the box using your spy gear."

"Super-spy Chase! Is on the case!" I replied standing tall.

"Chase, I know you have a stiff neck, which is why I'll need-" Marshall's symbol was next to come up. "Marshall, I'll need you to help Chase, if he's neck gets worse I want you to bring him back to the Lookout-"

I instantly objected his idea, "With all due respect Ryder sir, it's just a stiff neck, I'm capable of-"

"I know pup, but it's best if you have a backup. And besides, we don't know what's inside the box, it could be explosives and Marshall is the best pup to help you." Ryder explanation makes sense, I guess.

"Yes sir," I nodded my head as Marshall cheered. "Just don't get in my way," I snapped at him.

"What is youw pwoblem?" Zuma overheard the way I had spoken to Marshall.

Before I could say anything, Ryder said, "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

 **Unknown POV**

I watched Ryder assemble the pups and soon saw Marshall and Chase descending down the slide.

So he chose the Spy and EMT/Fire pup, not a bad choice I suppose. Pity they won't be around much longer,

I stood on top of City Hall, the black box at my feet.

"Hurry up! I want to see them gone!"

My head snapped down at the whinny voice, "Relax, would ya?" I spat eyeing the pup. "Once this is activated, Adventure Bay won't know what hit them,"

"And the Paw Patrol!"

Rolling my eyes I nodded my head, "Yes and the Paw Patrol. But remember this was my plan."

"But I found it!"

"And I don't care," I snapped at her, bending down I picked up the black box. "We're going to have full control over the PAWtrix, anything that happens within the virtual reality will seem real to those caught inside of it."

"Yes yes! I can finally have my revenge on them!"

I can see the anger within her purple eyes, I know what anger looks like because I also see it inside myself.

"Let's do it!"

Agreeing with her, I opened the black box almost being blinded by a pulsing white light.

"Let the fun begin."


End file.
